


You're The Only One I'll Ever Know

by dazedastrophile



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Partying, Roommates, They dislike each other, but not really, small mention of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedastrophile/pseuds/dazedastrophile
Summary: TK Strand and Carlos Reyes have been at odds with each other since the first day of University. Now two years later, each have discovered new feelings about one another and when an incident happens, those feelings are forced to come to the surface.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	You're The Only One I'll Ever Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ksmalltalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksmalltalk/gifts).



> Happy birthday my dear Kim! I hope you have the most wonderful day because you deserve nothing less and I hope you enjoy this fic. 💛💛

TK Strand was going to be the death of Carlos. 

He knew that was to be the case on his very first day at UT Austin when he stumbled into his dorm room to find TK, in all his glory waiting for him. TK was all green eyes, messy brown hair and a shining smile; the type of boy that Carlos could see himself liking. But then TK just had to open his mouth and  _ talk _ . TK had been a New York implant, bitter about being forced to move to Austin with his firefighting father and had not taken kindly to his roommate being a born and raised Austin native with a police officer father. That was all it took for the rivalry to be born. It was incredibly silly, petty even, Carlos was highly aware of that. But the two had slowly grown to dislike each other because of it. 

Except that hadn’t been the truth, at least not in Carlos’ case. He had found himself growing quite fond of his roommate, despite their childish antics towards one another. He had found himself staring just a little too long at TK, or would feel himself getting the urge to lean him against the nearest wall and kiss him. But he had restrained that feeling, pushed it deep down within himself hoping one day that he would wake up and be gone forever. 

He restrained that feeling now, his pencil twirling between his fingers as he stared across the library where TK sat, deep in conversation with his best friend Marjan. It was the last day of finals week and while everyone should have been studying, he knew for a fact that they were all talking about the parties that they were going to go after.

“You’re drooling, Reyes.” 

Carlos startled, dropping his pencil and nearly falling off his chair as he snapped his gaze away from TK. He cleared his throat and looked up just as his own best friend Paul pulled out a chair to sit down next to him. He very well knew that he wasn’t in fact drooling but he couldn’t help but to bring a hand up and wipe at his mouth. Paul watched him, chuckling and shaking his head. 

“You are nauseating.” Paul said as he opened his textbook. “Seriously, it has been two years, isn't this whole thing getting a little petty? If you like the dude, why don’t you just tell him?” 

Carlos didn’t think that sounded like a good idea at all. “Because he’d probably laugh in my face and then reject me. I’m an Austin boy, remember? He doesn’t like Austin boys.” 

“He doesn’t like _Austin_ because he was forced to move here. That was two years ago. The boy has to be over it by now. Besides I highly doubt he’d laugh at you or reject you, if he does, he’s a complete and total idiot.” 

“Awe, don’t talk about yourself like that, Paul.” Carlos felt as his body instantly tensed and heated up at the familiar voice drifting into their conversation. He slowly looked up as TK approached the table with Marjan close behind him. 

“TK, how totally unpleasant it is to see you.” Paul quipped with an icy tone to his voice. 

“Aren’t you just hilarious.” TK’s voice dripped with sarcasm as he spoke and he pulled out a chair to sit down, close enough that Carlos could feel his breathing. “So boys, are you coming to the party tonight?” 

“Are you going to be there?” Carlos asked, making the mistake of looking at him, nearly losing his breath at the sight of TK’s incredible green eyes staring back at him. When TK nodded, Carlos shook his head. “That’ll be a hard pass then, Strand.” 

TK narrowed his eyes at him, but there was a slight hint of a smile on his lips. “What? Do you not like parties unless they are in a barn or something?” 

“Oh wow, that’s a good one, New York.” Carlos said, unable to hold back an eye roll. 

TK popped out his bottom lip into a pout and Carlos had to force himself to look away. What he would give to pull that lip between his teeth. “Aw, is that all you got? No comeback? I’m disappointed, you’re going soft. But don’t worry, I get it, you are too cool for the party.” 

“If we agree to come to the stupid party, will you please leave?” Carlos asked. 

TK pretended to think for a moment before shrugging. “Sure.” 

“Then we’ll come.” Carlos confirmed earning a look of discontent from Paul. He then proceeded to shoo TK away with his hand. “Bye now.” 

“I can’t believe how much of a joy it is to be around you, Reyes.” TK started as he stood up from his chair. “It’s no wonder you just have people flock towards you.” 

Carlos opened his mouth but TK was already turning around and walking towards the exit before he could even get a word out. It took a moment before Paul broke the silence again. 

“He is a menace, tell me again why it is you like him?” 

“I don’t.” Carlos whispered, watching as TK completely disappeared from sight. He very well knew how fake he sounded with that statement. 

“Why did you say that we would go to the party? I thought we were staying in and having a movie night tonight? Besides you hate parties.” 

Carlos shrugged one shoulder. “I know but the dude just knows how to get under my skin and I am not about to let him win.” 

“Petty.” Paul teased in a sing-song tone that made Carlos glare at him. 

“Watch it, Strickland or you’ll be the next one to have a rivalry with me.” Carlos joked as they both stood up from the table, ready to take their final exam for the semester. Carlos just wished that he didn’t have to have TK on his brain at that moment. 

“Seriously though, you should tell him.” Paul whispered as they walked alongside each other, towards the exit of the library. 

“I’m telling  _ you _ that I don’t like him. I barely feel anything for the guy.” He mumbled back. But he was lying, to Paul and to himself. But he hoped that the more he had said it, the more it would become the truth. 

***

TK walked out of the exam room instantly getting met with a punch to the shoulder, light enough that it wasn’t meant to be malicious but hard enough to make a point. He rubbed at his arm as he turned to find Marjan with a smirk on her lips and arms across her chest. 

“Um, ow?” TK said, unsure of what earned him such an attack. “What the heck was that for?” 

Marjan didn’t say anything in return, just stared at him in silence.

“Marj? Why are you staring at me like that?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She starts, the smirk growing. “I was just thinking back to this morning when my best friend TK Strand insisted that we stay in instead of going to - how did he describe it? -  _ some dumb party _ . I’d like to know where he is because all I see is some lovesick dork who melts to the ground every time Carlos Reyes is in even the slightest vicinity to him.” 

TK glared at her, rolling his eyes. “I’m not lovesick and even if I was, I can assure you it wouldn’t be over Carlos. In case you’ve forgotten, I don’t like him.” 

Marjan huffs a laugh, shaking her head. “In case you’ve forgotten I’m the person that knows you better than you know yourself, TK. I know what you are like when you are deep for a boy and this, this is a whole new extreme.” 

TK sighs, closing his eyes for a moment as he stopped walking. “Do you hate me?” He asks, turning towards her before opening up his eyes. She stared at him for a moment before she smiled, warm and kind. 

“Nah. I’m just messing with you. I’m your best friend, what are we for if not to support you in your quest to get a date with your roommate who you have loved - I mean hated - for the past two years?” 

TK shook his head, choosing to ignore the second half of her statement. “And that attitude is what makes you, Marjan Marwani, my favourite person ever. You know I love you, right?” 

Her smile widened as they began to walk once again. “I do and I know I am.”

“And?” TK pushes. 

She rolled her eyes fondly. “I love you too, TK.” 

He develops a smile of his own, throwing an arm over her shoulders. “Thank you.”

“You do know that I am not going to  _ ever _ stop teasing you though, right?” 

TK sighs, shaking his head. “Yeah. I know.” 

***

“I can’t believe you made me do this.” It was the second time Paul had said it since they left the dorm. They walked down the sidewalk towards the frat house that was undoubtedly having the party as loud music played through the open windows and people spilled out into the yard. Carlos could already feel claustrophobia setting in. “I would so rather be home right now.” 

“It’ll be fine.” Carlos assured him as they walked up the front steps. “All we need to do is make an appearance to humour him and then we can leave and go watch our movie. An hour tops.” 

“Okay, I’m holding you to that.” 

They bumped their fists together as they walked through the threshold and into the house. Immediately, Carlos was reminded of why Paul was exactly right, he had never been a party person; even in high school. He always opted for doing literally anything else but he was eager to prove TK wrong, or impress him, he wasn’t really sure which one. 

They weaved through the crowd of people that were mingling and dancing in the house where Carlos knew drinks would be. Once they had finally made it there, Carlos was finally able to breathe again. He reached to grab a bottle of water from the pile of drinks while Paul took one of the beers. 

“You’re not going to drink?” Paul asked as he cracked the bottle open. 

Carlos raised an eyebrow. “Someone has to get you home in one piece.” 

Paul waved him off. “You worry too much.” 

When they ventured from the kitchen after getting their drinks, they walked into the living room. As he glanced around, Carlos found TK standing amongst the crowd, his own bottle of water in his hand. Carlos tilted his head, watching TK as he talked and laughed with the people around him. In the two years that Carlos had known him, he had never seen TK take a single drink of anything alcoholic. He knew that there must have been a reason but he never asked, figuring that if it was something that TK wanted him to know, he would have told him. 

Carlos broke his gaze away from TK, quickly throwing himself into a conversation with Paul as a distraction. It was only a few moments before that voice was interrupting them once again. 

“Well, look who came after all. I really didn’t think you would.” TK’s voice was incredibly smug as he spoke and Carlos felt his heart skip in his chest as TK threw an arm around his shoulders. 

“I’m not about to allow you to think you’ve got the upper hand or anything.” Carlos said, quickly stepping away from TK. “Don’t want you getting too confident in yourself." 

There was a mischievous twinkle in TKs eyes and he smirked. “Too late. I’m highly confident you won’t last more than an hour. Have fun.” And then he was turning back around and walking back to his friends. 

“An hour, that’s all we need.” Carlos whispered, confirming what he had promised to Paul earlier. Although, he wasn’t sure if he was trying more to convince Paul with the statement or himself. But he knew that an hour is all he needed to take and then he could go home and pretend his feelings didn’t exist. 

***

“Ready to go?” 

Carlos looked up from where he was leant by the door as Paul approached him. He had texted him five minutes ago letting him know that it was time and that they could go home. “Yeah definitely, let’s get the hell out of here.” 

Before they could move any further, Carlos heard loud yelling coming from one of the other rooms and the music seemed to suddenly stop. As he listened closer, he realised he recognised the voice.  _ TK _ . He and Paul exchanged a look before they were both rushing into the next room to see what the commotion was about. They rounded the corner just in time to see TK throw a punch, his fist connecting with a guy’s face. The guy, who Carlos recognised as the host of the party Logan Kepner, stumbled backwards before he was throwing a punch of his own. Carlos winced as Logan’s fist made contact with TK’s cheek, throwing him sideways. He had lost count of how many punches were thrown after that and it wasn’t until TK pushed Logan against the wall that Carlos finally stepped forwards and grabbed TK’s arm mid-swing, pulling him backwards. 

“TK! Stop!” Carlos yelled when TK tried to pull away from him before he finally stopped struggling, opting to simply glare at the guy. Carlos shook his head as he took in TK’s appearance. “Jesus, TK, you’re bleeding.” 

“I’m fine.” TK snapped, pulling his arm away from Carlos’ grip before turning around and disappearing from the room. Carlos heard the front door slam to punctuate his exit. The party seemed to resume after that as if nothing had happened and Carlos felt someone walk up beside him. He turned to find Marjan. 

“What was all that about?” He asked, hoping she would have an idea. 

He frowned when she only shrugged and shook her head. “I have no idea. One minute they were talking and he was fine and then the next he snapped.” 

“You should go after him.” Paul said coming up onto his other side. 

“But -” 

“Carlos, don’t argue with me. I’ll be fine, I promise. I’ll just stick with Marjan. Now go.” 

Carlos slowly nodded before he turned without another word, pushing himself through the crowd to follow TK out of the door. 

***

Carlos had arrived back to their dorm room in record time to find TK standing at the freezer, digging around for what he could only assume was an ice pack of some sort. 

“Congratulations, only you can get into a completely sober fight.” Carlos joked, hoping to break some of the tension. He didn’t understand why he felt the need. His and TK’s relationship was built on tension. Although he was sure that the tension he felt towards TK was much different than the form TK felt towards him. If he was lucky, maybe it wasn’t. 

“Ha, you’re hilarious.” TK said before he closed the freezer door coming up with nothing. Carlos’ stomach turned with sickness at the sight of the blood dripping from TK’s nose and his split lip, along with the already colourful bruise over his left eye. Carlos watched as he jumped up to sit on the counter. 

Carlos let out a deep breath and he silently walked over to the hallway cupboard to grab out a cloth before he made his way back into the kitchen, wetting it under the tap. When he got close to TK, the boy moved his face away from him. 

“I don’t need your help.” TK whispered stubbornly.

“Quit being such a tough guy. I promise I won’t tell anyone you let your guard down.” 

TK rolled his eyes but nodded and Carlos tapped his knee, stepping between his legs when he parted them. He then began dabbing lightly at the blood that was drying to TK’s pale skin. 

“So what happened?” Carlos asked as he worked. 

“What do you mean?” TK replied, his eyes closed. 

“What did that guy say to make you snap? Something snippy about New York?” 

“No. It was nothing.” TK whispered and Carlos couldn’t help but to notice that TK made no move to make a joke back to him and that worried him only slightly. 

“Sure, I believe that. Seriously, TK, what was it?” 

“He was just mouthing off.” TK said, wincing slightly as Carlos began to clean his nose. 

“About what?” Carlos pushed. 

“Nothing.” 

“TK, come on, that was not -” 

“It was about you, okay!” TK snapped, opening his eyes and looking at Carlos. “Are you happy?” 

Carlos’ hand fell away from TK's face as he stared, wide eyed at his roommate. “Excuse me?” 

TK sighed, looking down as he fumbled his fingers together. Carlos knew for a fact that it was something that he did when he was nervous. “He was saying shit about you and I couldn’t stand there and let him do that. You don’t deserve it.” 

Carlos’ eyebrows furrowed. He was in a state of complete confusion at this point. “But TK, why would you defend me? You don’t even like me?” 

TK snorted, rolling his eyes. “You actually think that I could dislike you, Carlos? I thought you were supposed to be smart.” 

Carlos couldn’t help the blush that ran up his neck and hit his cheeks. “But - you - I -” Carlos stumbled over his words before he shook his head, finally settling on “You like me?” 

“Of course I like you, you dork. I’ve liked you ever since you stumbled through that door on the first day.” TK said, a smile on his bruised face. “You’re one of the best people I know.” 

Carlos frowned. “But we’ve been at each other’s throats every day since.” 

“And when we were  _ at each other’s throats, _ ” TK said, putting air quotes around the words. “Did you ever once hold any sort of anger or hatred? Even a little bit?” 

Carlos didn’t even need to think about his answer. He knew his feelings. “No, not at all.” 

“Exactly, me either. It was fun. But it makes me think that I’m not the only one that has been lying these past two years.” TK said, his voice lowering with the accusation. 

Carlos couldn’t breathe all of a sudden and he needed to get away. Fast. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” He turned to move, desperate to hide himself away but he felt a gentle grip grab at his wrist, holding him in place. He was then forced to slowly turn and look back at TK.

“You think I don’t see the way you look at me? Because I do.” TK whispered, his voice so soft and light. “I tend to look at you the same way when you don’t realise it.” 

Carlos could feel himself losing control of his emotions as tears found his eyes. “I don’t understand, why are you just telling me this now? If you’ve known for two years, why now?” 

TK shrugged. “Because it just really hit me tonight after that ass tried to insult you. I felt something deep in my stomach and I’ve been feeling it for a while. But tonight it snapped in me and I just couldn’t hold it back anymore. Besides, like I said we were having fun, I didn’t want to ruin it.” 

Carlos slowly nodded before lowering his head, unable to look at TK anymore. He knew exactly what his roommate was talking about. He had that feeling since the first time he stared into TK’s eyes. “I understand that.” 

Carlos felt gentle fingers on his jaw, travelling until they were underneath his chin to guide his face up so that he was staring into TK’s gaze once again. TK then leaned forwards until they were only a breath away from each other and Carlos became highly aware of his heart pounding in his chest. 

“I’m sorry that I made you think I didn’t like you.” TK whispered, his breath hot against Carlos’ face. “I do. I really  _ really _ like you, Carlos.”

Carlos nodded, their lips brushing together. “I really like you too.” He whispered back before he moved to close the small gap between the two of them. 

When their lips met, Carlos felt TK wince slightly and he tried to pull away but TK shook his head, whispering  _ “It’s okay, don’t stop” _ against his lips. Carlos was thankful for that because he thinks he would never want to stop this moment from happening. TK wrapped his arms around Carlos’ neck and Carlos wrapped his around TK’s waist, sliding him closer. Carlos had suddenly felt as though a fire had broken free in his chest, his entire body warming underneath TK’s lips. When TK moved to deepen the kiss, Carlos was happy to oblige, allowing TK in. It was as if every single piece of a puzzle had fallen together, like everything he could have ever dreamt of. 

When air was beginning to be a problem, they broke their lips away from each other but they stayed close with TK setting his forehead against Carlos’. “Wow.” TK whispered, breathless. 

“Yeah.” Carlos agreed, a smile on his face. 

“If I had known that was what I was missing I would have kissed you a long time ago.” 

Carlos chuckled. “Trust me, I wanted to so many times.” 

“I can’t believe this has been what it was like for two years and neither of us had the balls to say anything to each other.” TK pointed out. 

“You’ve got to admit kissing each other would put a dent into the bitter rivalry that we have established with one another.” 

TK raised an eyebrow, pulling away slightly. “Bitter?” 

“You were pretty bitter.” 

“Says the guy that has called me ‘ _ New York’ _ for the past two years.” TK said.

Carlos grinned, the bickering now seeming more hilarious to him and he moved to pull TK even closer to him so their bodies were pressed hard together. 

TK’s smile faltered slightly, shrinking to a smaller, more serious one. “So, where do we go from here?” He asked, his fingers coming up to tangle themselves in Carlos’ curls. 

Carlos swallowed hard, his throat growing dry. He knew the answer to the question but it was hard for him to even say it. This had been everything he felt over the past two years and he couldn’t believe he was standing here admitting it. This was something that he never thought he’d be doing. After a moment, he finally spoke, his voice low in a whisper. “Well, I think the next step would be to ask you out on a date. But since I think we are beyond that point, I think it’d just be safe to ask you to be my boyfriend.” 

TK didn’t answer, only leant forwards to bring their lips together again. This kiss only lasted a few seconds before they were pulling away. “I would like nothing more than to be your boyfriend, Carlos Reyes.” 

Carlos’ smile grew, his nose scrunching up. “Can you believe that it took you getting into a fight to make us realise this?”

TK chuckled. “Well you always did say I was impulsive and reckless.” 

“You do have an unimaginable talent of getting yourself into trouble.” Carlos teased. "And while I'm flattered that you wanted to defend me, maybe we should try keeping fist fights to a minimum." 

“Deal.” TK agreed before, “Man, I can only imagine how Paul and Marjan are going to react. They are going to have a field day with this.” 

“Well, we don’t have to worry about that tonight. Tonight it’s just you and I.” 

TK let out an audible sigh, wrapping his legs around Carlos’ waist as Carlos pulled him off the counter. “I love the sound of that.” 

“Me too.” 

The conversation melted away as their lips locked once again. Carlos tightened his arms around TK’s body, suddenly never wanting to let him go. He could feel his world slowly beginning to disappear from beneath him and the only thing he was left with was TK. He allowed himself to let go, to get lost in TK’s entire being and allowed TK to do the same with him. 

And in that moment, nothing else mattered.

***

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading! It is greatly appreciated. Kudos/comments are always welcomed if you would like to let me know what you think! <3
> 
> Title taken from "Anyone Else" by PVRIS


End file.
